This invention relates to a clamp, and more particularly to a clamp for connecting and supporting structural components of a playground assembly.
A playground assembly generally comprises a plurality of vertical posts that support horizontal members, such as walkways, platforms and other components. The horizontal members are connected to the posts in a manner that allows connection in many angular positions and is not necessarily limited to a perpendicular connection in order to facilitate the use of the unique playground accessories that one sees in a modern playground. The clamp must be easily installed, require little or no orientation and be sufficiently strong to support a heavy accessory without movement.